Late Night Training
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Katara's getting some extra waterbending practice while Team Avatar is asleep. Zuko pays her a little visit and makes her training much more enjoyable but is it really the fire prince that she wants? One-shot. Lemon. Zutara-ish. Smut. A little bit of love.


Katara hummed a sweet melody to herself as she worked on her waterbending. She was already amazing, she knew that but some midnight practice always helped clear her head and had her feeling more confident for whatever troubles were to come.

The water from her pouch moved smoothly in the air along the trial that her hands were creating, glistening brightly from the moonlight. Her body swayed gently like the motions of a steady river, the cloth from her swimsuit swaying gently with her.

Her eyes snapped open as her serenity was interrupted by a hand grabbing her arm. The stream of water splashed on the ground as Katara was forced up against a nearby wall and silenced by a powerful kiss just as she was about to scream. She struggled against the hold on her, but the grip on her against the wall was just too strong for her to break free from. The lips were demanding, coaxing a response from her with a tongue brushing against her own lips.

Katara had begun bending the fallen water and it slowly rose up into the air, ready to be used as a weapon but the longer the kiss went on, the more Katara felt herself enjoying it. Her body relaxed and water dropped back to the ground, splashing again as she slowly returned the kiss, eyes closed. She melted into it and melted into the person's arms, feeling their hardened chest with her released hands.

He broke the kiss and moved lower onto Katara's neck, planting soft pecks all over her, making her body heat up and her core wet.

"Oh Zuko." Katara moaned softly, her fingers entangling themselves in the firebender's hair. "Zuko, what are you...ohhh." Zuko's lips went all over her neck, finding the soft spots which he had time to discover over the past week at the Western Air Temple. Katara pressed herself against Zuko's bare body as much as she could without interfering with his teasing, feeling his hard body against her taut stomach.

"I'm giving you what you want." Zuko whispered, sending shivers down Katara's spine as Zuko's lips found their way to her collarbone.

Katara wasn't completely sure that she wanted this though. After everything that Zuko and the fire nation had done, she thought that would never be able to forgive him. Espicially with the things he's done to Aang. Even when he joined team avatar, she didn't know if she could ever truly accept him. But after helping Sokka rescue Suki, helping Aang with his firebending and helping her find her mother's murderer, he showed her how much he really wanted to be part of the good guys now. How he wanted to change.

Katara didn't know how or why, maybe it was her motherly nature and wanting to make Zuko feel more accepted or maybe it was because she felt guilty for holding a grudge against him for so long, maybe it was because she was going through a bad boy phase, but one night after he helped her with her mother's killer, she found herself on her back, sweaty and naked, with him on top of her and moaning his name uncontrollably while being thrusted into by the fire prince turned ally. Then she found herself in the same position again the next night. Then the next day she found herself on top and the night found her bent over a small boulder with him behind her.

They kept their love making a secret as they didn't want anyone to know. Katara mainly, espicially not Aang. She wasn't sure why she kept having these trysts with Zuko if she was worried about her friends knowing. She felt an attraction towards him obviously but every time she looked at Aang she felt something different. It was still an attraction but she thought that maybe it was stronger than what she had with Zuko. She might want both Aang and Zuko but in different ways. There was one thing that she was sure of though. Right now, it wasn't Aang who's breath was on her neck, it wasn't Aang who was making her moan softly against a cold wall and it wasn't Aang who was making her womanhood wet with anticipation.

She wasn't actually even planning to sleep with Zuko tonight, wanting to take a break and think over everything by herself, but wasn't going to resist him when his teasing felt so good. She felt his hand slide up her body and cup her bare breast perfectly, kneading and fondling it just making it harder to breathe properly. She didn't even notice Zuko unwrap her swimsuit as he was teasing her. She was too caught up in the feelings. His right hand slid down her tummy and past the the nicely trimmed hair on her mons before reaching her wetness and rubbing it gently.

"Ahhh." Katara let out a small squeal turned moan when she felt her nipple get pinch and tugged.

"You like this?" Zuko asked in a whisper, pinching her nipple again and lightly biting down on her collarbone. Katara nodded quickly, feeling her walls aching to be filled up with the fingers that were teasing them. "Would you like more?" Katara nodded again, feeling like this is the best and worst possible form of torture she could experience. "Like my fingers inside of you?" Katara nodded her head rapidly again.

"Yes Zuko, I want it. Do it already." She practically begged, desperately needing him right now. "AHH-" Katara squealed loudly when Zuko slammed two fingers up into tight pussy but he muffled it with his lips, quickly kissing her before she woke anyone up.

"Shhh." Zuko said when he pulled away before proceeding to lower his head and flick his tongue on Katara's left nipple while still playing with her right breast with his hand. Katara's grip on his hair tightened as his fingers penetrated her repeatedly, making her ability to focus on anything a bit dulled. Her back was arched a little, making her press up against the firebender even more as she squirmed against him in uncontrollable lust, panting and begging for more.

"Yes...Zuko, so good...don't stop...more...more..." She moaned as quietly as she could. She strained to keep her voice down as the pleasure was overwhelming her but she knew that she could keep it down for now. It was later on that worried her.

A third finger went inside of her and she damn near ripped Zuko's hair out. Her orgasm neared her as his finger's stretched her out and quickly slammed up into her at a painfully pleasant pace. Her breasts were stilled being toyed with by his mouth, his tongue twirling around her pointed nipple and darkened areola while his fingers alternate between being rough and gentle with the other. Slowly kneading it softly before pinching it harshly and eliciting a ragged slightly higher pitched moan from the younger waterbender.

Katara came quickly and violently. Her body shook against Zuko's and the wall while her pussy clamped around his fingers while they refused to stop pumping into her. She had to squeeze her mouth shut to prevent her screaming as gushed and squirted out all over Zuko's fingers and his hand, along with her own thighs and even the ground underneath her. She figured that her squirting was a waterbender thing but she couldn't be sure.

Katara opened her big blue eyes once her orgasm was over and they almost immediately met Zuko's gold ones. She wasted no time in kissing him intensely, somewhat lovingly even, though Katara wasn't sure if it was like that. Her legs wrapped around his waist while their lips were still locked as Zuko quickly placed a hand on her ass and an arm around her own waist to keep her up. They each moaned into each other's mouths as Katara felt his member pushing out against his shorts and onto her core, just making her that much wetter. Zuko moved a little and lay Katara down on the cold stone floor.

He moved Katara's legs from his waist as he began kissing down her body slowly. She watched his hands and lips caress and worship her body, making only soft whimpers leave her lips. She was amazed that Zuko managed to regularly get her like this in only a matter of days. Make her desperately want more of what he had given and patiently wait, knowing that it would be well worth it. He blew on the neat hair of her moans, causing a cool shiver to run along from there up her body before he teased her with one long, languid her dripping slit with his tongue.

"You taste so delicious." Zuko whispered up to her before spreading her legs apart even further and getting his tongue to delve into the depths of her sex. His hand reached up just a little bit and stroked her erect clit, teasing and toying with it as Zuko loves to do with her body.

Katara was moaning again in seconds and squirming again in minutes. She loved the way Zuko pleased her, worshiped her. It felt amazing. Her pussy pulsed as sweet spots were licked and abused, making her grab his hair again except with one hand. The other hand was busy pleasuring herself via her tits, playing with them in a similar fashion as Zuko earlier, just loving how his hand played her so perfectly.

"Oh my god Zuko...you're too much...it's too soon..." Katara knew that she wasn't going to last for much longer. Her second orgasm always came quickly. The way his fingers played her clit was incredible. His tongue rapidly shot in and out of her now, flicking around and catching all of her insides wildly. She wanted to scream his name but managed to keep it to moans. Somewhat quiet moans.

"Zuko...Zuko, I'm cumming...I'm cumming agai-" Her orgasm hit her hard. She couldn't force her mouth closed this time but managed to keep it to a low moan. She wrapped her legs around his head, keeping his tongue locked deep into her pussy while her walls clenched and she released a clear load of her cum and juices all over and deep into his mouth. He loved the taste of every last drop of her.

When her leg hold was released and Zuko pulled away from her womanhood, his chin was covered in her juice which he promptly wiped off. He looked down at her olive skin, her heaving breasts rising and falling, her scarlet red flushed face, the sweat along her body glistening in the light of the moon.

"Katara." Zuko mumbled.

"Hmm?" She looked up at his gorgeous physique, his toned abs, his messy hair, his hardened face.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He told her and Katara's face became redder than it already was. He removed his shorts quickly, finally letting his erection breathe. He lay on top of her, this position feeling oddly familiar to Katara and kissed her softly. She reciprocated by kissing him back just as gently with her arms going around his neck.

"Do it." She mumbled as pulled away and wrapped her legs around him again. He stared down at her, into her big blue eyes. "Get inside of me Zuko. I want you to take me again. Take me good."

Zuko listened to her requests intently and it wasn't long before he was stretching her out again, making her let out a low, long moan as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. He began slowly, pulling out of her at the same speed and pushing back into her again. It was slow, gentle, sensual. Almost like love-making. Katara wasn't sure if she was okay with that.

"Faster." She whispered and Zuko obeyed. His speed increased and he found himself getting a little deeper into her and forcing out a few louder moans. Like a magnet, his hair attracted Katara's hands again, getting entangled and gripping onto it tightly. Her legs were now preventing Zuko from going to far out of her warmth, letting her always feel his hardness. His member felt so good. It's thickness stretching her out to a new level and it brushing past her wet walls, continuously being lubricated by her juices.

"Yes Zuko, yes...like that...take me just like that!" Katara moaned as Zuko picked up the speed once again. His thrusts were getting more erratic and making his sex violate her in a heavy manner. A manner which she liked. "Oh Zuko. Right there! Harder Zuko. Fuck me harder!" It was one of the few times Katara swore during their sex sessions and when she did, Zuko couldn't help but slam into her.

His chest rubbed against her breasts roughly as he pounded into her at a monstrous pace, making her pussy hurt in such a good way. All of Katara's focus had to be on not screaming but her moans were practically uncontrollable. They frequently and usually consisted of the name of the man on top of her and thrusting into her relentlessly.

"I can't...I'm cumming...you're so...I lo-...AHH-!" Zuko covered her mouth with his as her body and pussy convulsed under and around him. She practically screamed into his mouth as her body shook wildly for the third time tonight. Zuko's cock was drenched in a whole new layer of cum and juice along with both of their thighs and the ground which was now covered in sweat and sex.

Zuko kept pumping into her heavily, helping her ride out her orgasm but also about to experience his own. Just as he was about to release himself inside of the waterbender, whistling could be heard coming from the darkness.

Zuko immediately stopped thrusting and Katara's eyes widened in fear. The whistling continued and was accompanied by ever growing footsteps. With Katara's arms and legs still around him, Zuko quickly stood up, Katara in his arms and moved as quickly as he could behind the nearest wall he could find. They were both silent as the footsteps and whistling continued towards the edge of the temple. The footsteps and whistling stopped suddenly and soon enough the sound of somebody taking a leak could be heard.

The person's bathroom visit ended eventually but then came something that put Katara on edge.

"Oh hey Momo. So you're up too huh?" Aang's voice came from the same area. The squeaks of the flying lemur could be heard in response and Katara felt like Aang would be able to hear her heartbeat with how loud and fast it was going.

"I can barely sleep either buddy. Don't worry. I just hope that Zuko doesn't go too crazy with training in the morning." Aang said as the footsteps began to grow quieter. Aang's voice disappeared along with the footsteps and Katara let out a long breath which she had been holding in.

Without warning, she felt her back pressed up against the wall and a long hard member infiltrate her welcoming sex. Zuko didn't start slow but went straight to pumping into Katara hard and fast. He was clearly desperate to cum already but Katara couldn't blame him. She couldn't complain either, she was moaning quickly at getting pounded against the wall in such a desperate manner.

But...something was off. She felt strange about this now. At first she thought that it was having almost been caught but it wasn't until she looked at Zuko's face that she realized what it was.

She saw Aang's face. Katara was picturing Aang making love to her against the wall, getting ready to release his seed inside of her. And Katara wanted that. Katara wanted Aang to be the one who was pounding away into her right now. Katara wanted it to be Aang who had made her cum three times in one night. Katara wanted Aang to be making her breasts bounce up and down along with his thrusts, making her swear and getting her to sweat like a dirty pig. Katara wanted to scream out Aang's name, scream out how she loved the way he was fucking her, how she loved the way he was making her cum, how she loved the way he was making her feel...Katara wanted to scream how she loved him.

Aang thrusted into her hard and roughly as he came deep inside of her. His cum rocketed out of him and went as far into her pussy as possible. Katara came as well as she felt each stream of Aang's cum fill her up more and more, making her feeling complete inside. This was her most powerful orgasm of all the previous nights she spent with Aang. She managed to keep herself from screaming. She actually barely made any noise. But she squirted more cum juice than she's ever squirted before, her eyes snapped shut and she saw nothing but white, her walls clenched harder and faster than she ever thought they could and her body had never rocked so violently in her life. She barely heard Aang groan out her name during his last spurts of cum which mixed in with her own left over juices and had her feeling completely satisfied.

"Katara...that was...amazing." Aang gasped. Katara smiled at his little comment and opened her eyes to look deep into her lover's gray ones. But they weren't gray. They were gold.

"Zuko." Katara mumbled, just remembering where she was. She didn't just make love to Aang. It was to Zuko. It was Zuko that made her just orgasm like that. But she was thinking of Aang at the time. Maybe that could've changed it. Katara didn't know.

"You okay?" Zuko asked, seeing the far off look in Katara's eyes.

"Um...yeah. Yeah, I am. That was great...Zuko. Thanks." For some reason it felt strange to say In that context now. Zuko looked at her strangely for a bit but nodded and let her on her feet.

They both got redressed and Katara said that she would stay out and train a little longer so Zuko headed back to sleep with the others.

Katara looked out at the night sky, seeing the moon shine high above her. Maybe it was strange, hypocritical even, to be thinking the way that she did right now and she couldn't help but feel unbelievably guilty after she thought this but she figured that eventually, it would be okay. She knew that this was the last time she was with Zuko in that way.

She thought of Aang, then she thought of Zuko, then she thought back to Aang and he stayed with her thoughts for the rest of the night.

She finally knew what was in her heart.


End file.
